


Blame the Champagne (Out in the Open)

by NoahK



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“From that moment on she knew there was no going back. She fell so hard for the naive provincial girl but before this moment it was a desire small enough that she could ignore but there’s no way she can ignore it anymore...neither of them could be held responsible for their actions after that point. It’d get out of hand fast if one of them wasn’t at least partly logical and able to control themselves.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame the Champagne (Out in the Open)

**Author's Note:**

> #CreampuffWeek DAY FOUR/Jan. 14  
> Prompt: Blame it on the alcohol & waltzing

It all started out with a glass of champagne which then led to two and eventually three. After the third Carmilla demonstrated what waltzing was like and when she spun Laura around pulling her flush against her chest she couldn’t imagine anything better. Then Laura laced their fingers together proving that Carmilla was _wrong_. It could get better. From that moment on she knew there was no going back. She fell so hard for the naive provincial girl but before this moment it was a desire small enough that she could ignore but there’s no way she can ignore it anymore.

Carmilla felt herself leaning closer to the younger girl long before she processed that she was actually doing it. The creak of the door made her suddenly aware of just how close they were and she quickly pulled away trying to feign nonchalance but failing.

“Sorry, did I-uh-interrupt?” LaFontaine asked from the door flustered by the two girls who quickly pushed away from each other.

“No. What’s up, LaF?” Laura quickly asked them.

“Um, y’know I totally forget why I came. I’ll come back another time sorry for um...ruining the moment,” they said quickly looking between the two girls who were looking anywhere but at each other or LaFontaine. “See ya, love birds.” And with that LaFontaine rushed out of the room pulling the door closed behind them.

Carmilla and Laura remained where they stood a safe distance apart continuing to look anywhere but at each other. Neither of them wanted to admit that they were actually having a moment. On the other hand neither of them even knew what they wanted to do now.

“What another glass of champagne?” Carmilla asked quietly trying to break the newfound tension in the room.

“Uh, sure,” Laura replied even though she knew more champagne was probably not her best idea. She figured it’s just champagne, she can manage to control herself even after a couple glasses of expensive champagne.

The broody vampire poured a generous amount of the sparkly liquid into the glass Laura had been using before pouring an even more generous amount into her own glass. She handed the glass to Laura before turning and sitting on the edge of her bed leaving Laura standing on her side of the room.

“You gong to sit down, cutie? Or are you just keep standing there?”

Laura looked flustered immediately after Carmilla’s words filled the air. She couldn’t respond so just slumped down into the computer chair that was closest to her. Carmilla raised her eyebrow at her but gave the younger girl a smirk before downing the rest of her glass and pouring another. Laura watched as the broody vampire smirked at her and sipping at what must be her fifth glass of champagne. At this rate the bottle will be empty in no time at all and the only thought that came to Laura’s mind was that she wanted to have the same amount of that bottle as Carmilla. She should be bothered that this is her line of thought but before she can really think about it she downs her glass as well and motions to Carmilla to fill it again. She’s hesitant to do what Laura motions her for. Should they really be drinking the whole bottle. If they finish it off neither of them could be held responsible for their actions after that point. It’d get out of hand fast if one of them wasn’t at least partly logical and able to control themselves. Carmilla fills her glass anyway.

“Is this the plan for the night? Just sit around and drink,” Carmilla husks when both of their glasses are half empty. They’re each on their fifth drink and the champagne bottle is nearly empty.

“Well,” Laura pauses mulling over what it is she wants out of this night. “We could always add some music into the mix.”

“Alright, I’ll take you up on that. Music it is,” Carmilla says pushing off the bed and moving over to the speakers she has hidden in the room. She takes them out setting them up quickly before plugging in her phone and opening Spotify. “What do you want to listen to?”

“Up to you,” Laura replies hoping that Carmilla would find something that wasn’t horrifically old and terrible.

Carmilla navigated through Spotify and began looking through a bunch of pre made playlists before choosing a playlist with the title “Eargasm” which she rolled her eyes at. It had some pretty good songs on it that she knew both her and Laura would enjoy and it was a pretty long playlist so that was a plus. She turned up the volume so that it was loud enough to fill the room but soft enough that it wouldn’t make it impossible to talk to each other if they decided to actually not sit in silence.

Not even three songs into the playlist and the champagne bottle and their glasses are both empty. Well, so much for making that expensive champagne last at least a decent night seems to be forming because of it. Any time the two of them got alone was rare and if this night remained undisturbed after LaFontaine’s interruption earlier it would be an absolute miracle.

Neither of the girls were feeling particularly tipsy from the entire bottle of champagne that they shared which was good because that means that Laura isn’t the lightweight Carmilla thought her to be. Carmilla already knew she could handle a decent amount of alcohol but assumed the younger girl was a total lightweight. But this proved that she was, in fact, not a lightweight. This night was about to get fun.

“How about we play a bit of a game?”

“Like what? And will there be more drinking?” Laura asked immediately. Someone seemed eager.

“If you want to,” Carmilla replied. “Do you want to?”

“I think it’d probably make whatever game you’re considering more interesting so yes,” Laura answered. Carmilla nodded her head with a smile because it would definitely make the game a lot more interesting. Laura watched as Carmilla got off the bed and began digging underneath it until she heard a bottle roll and clink into another bottle. She pulled out two bottles and held them before Laura.

“Any preference?” Carmilla asked holding up a bottle of vodka and rum. Laura merely shook her head no and Carmilla immediately busied herself with making drinks for them both. She was happy to admit that one she knew a fair bit about mixing simple drinks and that two she ran out to the store that day and picked up soda which she usually never would do.

Laura watched as Carmilla placed two mugs in front of her pouring a fair bit of rum into each and then adding an entire can of Dr. Pepper to them. Carmilla took a mug in each hand and walked over to the younger girl who was still sitting in the chair. She handed her the tardis mug and lingered in front of her for several moments before finally moving to sit on the bed.

“So, what’s this game you brought up?”

“Never have I ever...with a twist,” Carmilla added motioning to the drink in her hand.

“I never really pinned you to be the person who would play such a game,” Laura states. And she was right. Carmilla isn’t the type of person who would normally play a game like this BUT she had an idea in mind. An ulterior motive that required this game to be played and if it went the right way then Carmilla would forever be pleased with herself. She knew this was the perfect way to lead up to what she wanted to get out of the night. So she was going to push all her thoughts on the game aside and actually appreciate it for all that it is. A great way to get to know people and break ice on things you really wouldn’t want to just throw out into the open with no idea how they’d be taken.

“Well, usually I’m not. But if there’s anyone I’m willing to play it with, it’s you,” Carmilla replies as nonchalantly as possible. Laura smiles in response catching a slight glint in Carmilla’s eyes that she can’t quite pin but it’s _something_.

“Okay. You first then...and to clarify if you have you drink?”

“Yep. Never have I ever,” Carmilla stops. The first thing that comes to mind is definitely not what she wants to lead this game into. She needs to save that one for later because it’s going to come as a big shock and the younger girl needs to be a little less sober to hear that one. “Never have I ever wanted to be a journalist.”

“Someone’s playing dirty,” Laura responded before taking a drink. And damn did she have to admit it was a good mix. She never would have thought of mixing Dr. Pepper and rum but she will certainly make note of it now.

“Someone has to,” Carmilla quipped back with a smirk.

“Sorry to go here but someone here just had to decide to play dirty. Never have I ever been murdered,” Laura said as lightly as possible.

“Oh, going there are we now?” Carmilla quipped again before taking a drink. She did start it but she didn’t expect Laura to play dirty back. The younger girl was surprising her more and more. “Never have I ever dyed my hair.”

“You mean to tell me you haven’t ever gotten bored of your hair color in 334 years?” Laura asked incredulously.

“Nope. Not a once,” Carmilla replied and smirked wider when Laura took a large sip.

“What? I wanted highlights when I was in high school. It was a one time thing,” Laura declared defending her high school self. “Never have I ever had brown eyes. Oh, wait, shit. No.”

“Nuh uh, cupcake. You said it no taking it back. But really?” Carmilla asked laughing at the younger girl in her momentary slip up. Laura was staring so intently at the broody vampire that she forgot her own eye color thinking she was being clever by picking something so obvious and uncontrollable.

“Fine,” Laura mumbled as they both drank.

“Never have I ever watched Doctor Who.”

“Damn you,” Laura exclaimed but took a drink anyway. “Never have I ever stargazed.”

“Seriously?” Carmilla husked. Laura simply nodded in response while Carmilla took a drink. “I’m going to have to change that.”

“I’d like that,” Laura replied softly.

“Just not tonight. Another night,” Carmilla clarified deciding now was as good a time as any to drop the biggest shocker of them all. “Never have I ever had sex.”

“Bullshit,” Laura exclaims immediately.

“It’s true, cupcake,” Carmilla says honestly staring the younger girl straight in the eyes. She knew Laura would be shocked because anyone who knew her would.

“But what about those “study buddies”? Or Ell?”

“They were just study buddies...you jumped to conclusions about what I was doing with them. And the time with Ell was great and all but we barely go past kissing because well it was frowned upon and even then sex wasn’t something to just have in that time. It meant something more and you were expected to wait until marriage and all that. I’ve never had sex,” Carmilla states quickly feeding Laura with the answers to all her questions.

“You’re a 334 year old virgin. You bring it to a whole new level, Carm,” Laura lets out with a little laugh.

“Tell me about it,” Carmilla sighs. For some reason Laura knowing that part of her was important and she didn’t want to throw it into a casual conversation so this game was her way to admit it. They fall into silence for the rest of the song each taking a couple sips of the drink waiting for the other to break the silence.

“Never have I ever been as in love with anyone as I am now,” Laura whispers quietly with her eyes fixated on the dark liquid in her mug. She wasn’t sure that she actually did get the nerve to say that out loud because the room continued to be silent with only the music in the background. Laura was starting to think that she actually did only say it in her head, and boy would that be a relief, when Carmilla speaks up.

“As a reference since you’re fixated on that, I didn’t drink,” Carmilla replied shifting closer to the edge of the bed. “Never have I ever been so helplessly attracted to someone.”

Laura doesn’t drink. They fall into silence again. Carmilla looking intently at the younger girl sat before her who still has her eyes trained on the mug in her hands. After 30 seconds she gets up quickly putting the mug down on the desk and moving in front of Carmilla. Before the broody vampire can even register what is happening Laura’s lips are on hers in a passionate kiss. The younger girl’s hands are on Carmilla’s cheeks and Carmilla’s arms wrap around her waist immediately pulling her closer. Neither pull away until their breathing is heavy and they need to come up for air.

“Wow, that was…”

“Amazing,” Laura cut in finishing Carmilla’s sentence for her.

“Amazing is the understatement of the century, sweetheart,” Carmilla added with a smirk because if anyone should know that, it’s her.

****  
  


 

This playlist is mentioned...[Eargasm](http://open.spotify.com/user/5partacu5/playlist/7zi7j1PDUKsXpTBaVu6OJJ)

******  
**

**Author's Note:**

> By the way...Dr. Pepper and rum is the bomb. In my opinion totally would pick Dr. Pepper over Coke any day...


End file.
